earthfandomcom-20200222-history
Global Warming Wikia:Requests for adminship
If you would like to become an admin here on Global Warming Wiki please understand the following about being an admin: Adminship is not a trophy Editors who regard being an administrator as an affirmation of their contributions as an editor or an award for good editing or other good service will generally be disappointed. Administrator status does not place you in an elevated status within Global Warming Wikia. It is not the user-equivalent of a good article or featured article. Every good-faith editor, from the newest editor to the most experienced bureaucrat, has the same status within Global Warming Wikia. You will not gain respect simply by being an administrator. It may help to consider the other meaning of the word administrator, that is one who organises and facilitates, rather than one who controls. Becoming an administrator is really just about being given access to a set of maintenance-related tools that admittedly have the potential for abuse. Therefore, gaining adminship is simply a statement that the individual is a normal user who the community views as being likely to use the extra tools responsibly and productively. An admin is just a normal user with a mop and a bucket. And it certainly does not give you any Sergeant-like authority. Adminship is not an entitlement High edit counts and a dedication to Global Warming Wikia often demonstrate reliability and aptitude for adminship. However, contributions alone do not entitle one to adminship. Candidates with high edit counts sometimes fail to pass an RfA, for various reasons. Such a failure should not be taken personally; it does not mean that the community fails to appreciate your contributions. Sometimes good contributors simply do not have the proper temperament to be admins; but they are still valuable. No number of edits or length of time on Global Warming Wikia entitles one to adminship. Adminship is not diplomatic immunity Every administrator must keep in mind that admins are servants of Global Warming Wikia as a whole. This means that all policies apply to admins just as they do to any user. Admins can be blocked, stripped of admin powers, or banned. Admins must follow all Global Warming Wikia policies, such as the three-revert rule, and uphold consensus and a neutral point of view. Adminship is not compulsory nor necessary to aid Global Warming Wikia Administrators have access to useful tools not available to other users, and are able to use these to serve Global Warming Wikia in additional ways. However, some Global Warming Wikians do not wish to become administrators, despite having the expected levels of experience and community support. Users may always reject the opportunity or nomination to stand for adminship. Additionally, many tools and site areas exist for ordinary users to help in ways they might not have initially considered — see Contributing to Global Warming Wikia. Users can even label the way in which they are helping by, for example, joining WikiProjects and using the relevant Userboxes. Adminship is not a game Putting yourself up for or nominating other Global Warming Wikians to have an RFA is not a game and is very serious. When you are an administrator you don't just block and unblock who you want, you don't delete and undelete what you want, you just don't go around editing protected pages when you want, and you can't just go protecting and unprotecting what you want. Adminship is not for sale You, and only you should have access to the extra tools. Your access may be revoked if you are caught allowing someone else to use your account. Still want to be an admin? Contact Eric directly on his talk page to begin the interview process.